


27 July 2004

by dracoluv



Series: Dated Drarry Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, M/M, blowjob, romantic, top!draco, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has been out running errands all day, but Harry has a surprise waiting for him when he comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	27 July 2004

Draco Malfoy had been out all day running errands for the house. He grabbed groceries, made a deposit at Gringotts, and stopped by Pansy’s place to congratulate her on her engagement. It was a rather boring day for the blond. He was glad to step through the Parkinson-Nott floo to his own Manor in Leads. 

He brushed the small amount of soot that had sprayed upon him and walked out of the fireplace. “Harry, darling, I’m home!” Draco called, setting his bags on the ground to be put away by their house-elf, Minnie.

“Harry-love? Are you home?” asked the blond, stepping one black dress shoes after the other, gray suit swishing with his steps. As he walked into the hallway, he began to unbutton his jacket, revealing the blue button-up beneath. He had almost exclusively blue shirts now that he knew how much the green-eyed man loved him in the color, and he wore it as often as possible.

Draco traveled up the West Staircase and began walking towards their room, which was at the very end of the West Wing. “Harry?” he called out, turning the last corner.

What he found was not his boyfriend, but a trail of red and white petals on the mahogany floors, leading towards his bedroom. Eyebrow raised in curiosity, Draco followed the sweet-smelling trail into his chambers, holding his jacket in hand. When he opened the door, he dropped his jacket at the sight. The rose petals lead straight to his bed, which had been transformed into a wonder of brilliant green. The whole room, in fact, was a brilliant green color. 

The blond took in his surroundings. The only light came from an assortment of vanilla and cinnamon smelling candles floating about that made a sweet and absolutely intoxicating aroma. On the bed was Harry James Potter, dressed in only skin-tight black boxer briefs. He was lying on his side, looking at Draco seductively from across the room and Draco felt himself harden at the sight.

“H-Harry. The room looks so wonderful,” Harry stood and walked slowly to Draco, grabbing the blond’s waist and pulling him close, his growing erection pressing into the blond’s thigh. “It’s not the only thing that looks wonderful tonight, Draco,” Harry said, leaning to nibble on Draco’s neck. He sent small licks and bites over the blond’s neck.

Soon, Draco became desperate for more contact and began working to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. Harry let his hands travel down to his boyfriend’s pants and he began to work the blond’s belt. Tugging at it slowly, purposefully brushing his working hand over Draco’s growing erection.

“H-Harry,” Draco gasped as Harry brushed over his cock yet again.

The Savior grinned and pulled the blond’s pants down, shirt long-discarded. Draco flipped his shoes and socks off quickly and pressed himself against Harry, their erections pushing together harshly, making them both groan. Harry took a hand and cupped Draco’s cheek, burying his fingers in the blond’s hair. 

Draco moaned into the kiss, a hand traveling down to hold Harry’s erection. Feeling the large bulge trapped behind the layer of black fabric, Draco groaned and began working at it in rhythm to their kiss. Harry responded by doing the same with Draco’s own cloth-wrapped prick. Once they had both grown as far as they could while still trapped behind their briefs, Harry got down on his knees, pulling his underwear off as he did. Then, using his teeth and some help from his boyfriend, he worked off Draco’s tight gray briefs. 

He took the blond’s leaking prick with one hand and began lapping at the tip, clearing the pool of thick liquid from the slit. Then, as Draco’s hand went to tangle in his hair, he took Draco’s tip in his mouth, sucking delicately on the skin and licking around it. He waited until the blond was tugging at his hair in unsatisfied pleasure before he began his slow decent down the shaft. He worked his way down, inch by inch, licking circles around each bit of skin, until his mouth was completely stuffed with Draco’s cock. He hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head up and down in a smooth rhythm, his right hand making up for the extra inches he couldn’t fit. 

As he kept a steady rhythm with Draco’s prick, he began to jerk at his own cock, pulling in time to the blowjob. He knew Draco was enjoying it from the low moans escaping his throat and the harsh pulling of his hair. Soon enough, the blond was leading him through the motions, making his head bob up and down, pushing him further than ever before, pricking tears in Harry’s eyes that were all worth it for Draco. He felt himself grow close and stopped tugging at his own pick. He took a firm grip of Draco’s before pulling his head off, to Draco’s dismay. 

Harry stood up, grabbed Draco’s hand, and lead him over to bed and lay down, pulling Draco on top of him. The blond smirked and began kissing his boyfriend, his cock pressing down against the raven-haired man’s. The two thrusted messily at each other for a minute while the kissed before Harry reached down and grabbed both of their cocks, holding them together and jerking them both off as they humped. Harry saw Draco getting close and let go of the blond, giving him a deep kiss in exchange, before pulling back and looking into the gray eyes.

“Uhm, Draco. I want...I want to try something.”

“What is it Harry?” asked wide gray eyes.

“I want to have sex. Like really have sex. Uhm...I want you inside me.”

Draco blinked, eyes wide, “Are you sure?”

 

Harry just nodded and grabbed a wand, casting the appropriate spells. Then, he accioed a little jar filled with lubricant and handed it to Draco. The blond, having read up on the appropriate way for these situations to play out just in case, took the lube gratefully. He took some in his hand and mushed it around with his fingers to warm it some. Then, he watched as Harry spread open his legs for Draco to see. It was a full minute before Draco had taken in his boyfriend fully, and was able to continue the process. 

He brought his hands up to Harry’s ass and spread his cheeks delicately. Harry took control of that, however, and Draco continued on with his responsibilities. He carefully placed his fingers against his boyfriend’s hole and began to massage at it with his lubricated fingers, dipping into the jar for more several times before he felt he was ready to enter the hole. He started with one finger and gently massaged the inside walls of his boyfriend, earning slight hisses and groans at first, but soon received a moan or two for his efforts. He continued with two fingers, then three, his own cock dripping with each stroke into his boyfriend. With one well aimed strike, he hit a bulge within the cavity, earning a deep moan from his boyfriend, who began to beg for more. Draco obliged, pumping his fingers in and out, sending his boyfriend into a frenzy.

“Draaaaaco! Stoop teasing me! I need youuuuu inside mmee!” Harry moaned as Draco continue to finger fuck him. He dipped his other hand into the jar of lubricant and covered his length thoroughly. Then, with another thrust in with his fingers, he pressed his tip to Harry’s hole. He let his fingers escape the tight cavity before pressing against it again.

“Ughhhh Dracccooo”

Draco looked into his lover’s green eyes, which so perfectly matched the sheets beneath him and the decor around them. Then, he began slowly pushing inside. He felt the skin stretch around him and kept pushing as he watched his lover cringe beneath him. When he was almost halfway in, Harry let out a groan and Draco paused, “You sure you’re okay?” Harry nodded. “Keep going, Drake.”

He pushed further into his lover, making it all the way inside before Harry groaned again. “God Draco, move,” Draco smirked at this and began slowly pulling out and pushing back in again, slowly picking up pace as Harry’s groans turned into moans of pleasure. He grazed over the spot he knew was there and the tightness of his boyfriend combined with the writhing figure moaning beneath him had him close very quickly.

“Harry! I’m gonna!” Draco groaned.

“Me too!”

They rocked together, Draco pushing in deeper and harder with each thrust, his eyes studying the face of the boy beneath him. Suddenly, he heard the deep voice beneath him began breathing his name in rhythm with his ever-quickening steps and he found himself moaning Harry’s name low in his chest.

“Draco, Draco, Draco, Drake, Drake, Dray, Draaaacoo!” Harry moaned, white liquid spurting up across his own and his boyfriend’s chest, eyes wide and locked on the grays above him.

Draco moaned in time with Harry, “HARRY” and came with his lover, eyes locked and cock deep inside.

“Draco,” Harry breathed minutes later, as Draco pulled his flacid length from him, “That was amazing.”

“That was bloody perfect.”

“Was it your first time?”

“Of course, yours?”

“Of course. Next time, though, I get to be on top.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first smutty text in the series! There are plenty more to come, I'm sure, also featuring Top!Harry, Bottom!Draco and maybe some kinks that I haven't worked out yet? Come back for more!


End file.
